undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Napstablook/En Combat
Attaques thumb|200px *Napstablook commence à pleurer (ses larmes sont probablement magiques vu qu'elles peuvent faire des dégâts aux êtres incorporels, comme révélé dans le combat contre le Ragequin) elles tombent en ayant une trajectoire courbe avant de tomber tout droit. *Napstablook commencent à pleurer des larmes ondulés qui changent de directions quand les murs sont proches et finissent par tomber sur l'âme du protagoniste. *Un texte gris inoffensif disant « JE SUIS VRAIMENT PAS D'HUMEUR EN CE MOMENT, DÉSOLÉ » apparaît durant le second tour et n'apparaît plus après. Stratégie * Après avoir sélectionner ACTION, « Encourager » trois fois, Napstablook montre au protagoniste son « dapper blook » ; il commence, à pleurer encore mais ses larmes partent en haut pour prendre la forme d'un chapeau haut de forme sur sa tête. Napstablook arrête alors d'attaquer, attendant la réponse du protagoniste. Remonter le moral de Napstablook pour la quatrième fois va mettre fin au combat. * Sélectionner "Encourager" et "flirter" va finir le combat amicalement. * Toutes les autres actions vont rendre Napstablook extrêmement triste. Dans cet état, les attaques de Naptablook commencent à contenir une quantité absurde de larmes. Après six tours en lui remontant le moral, les attaques vont diminuer en intensité. Après huit tours Napstablook retourne à son état normal. Il est donc possible de lui remonter le moral encore un peu pour finir le combat amicalement. Quotes Pre-Battle * ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... * ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... * ZZZZZZZZZZ... * (allez, pars) * ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... * (Ce fantôme n'arrête pas de répéter 'z' à voix haute, en prétendant dormir.) En-Combat * oh, je suis VRAIMENT marrant. Examiner * nnnnnnggghhh. Neutre * just pluggin along... Neutre * je vais bien, merci''.'' Neutre * je ne ferai que te gêner.. Flirter * vas-y, fais-le. Menacer * heh... Encourager * heh... heh... #2 * laisse-moi essayer... appelle-moi blook le dandy est-ce que ça te plaît... #3 * Je le savais... quel autre action autre que "Encourager" ou "Flirter" après qu'il est montré son "blook le dandy" * oh non... après "Blook le dandy" * oh zut... après "Blook le dandy" * euh ... tu sais que tu ne peux pas tuer les fantômes, non ? vu qu'ils sont immatériels et tout. je baissais juste mes PV pour ne pas te vexer désolé ... j'ai juste rendu ça encore plus gênant... fais comme si tu m'avais battu... ooooooouuuhhh 'Tuer' Post-Battle * j'ai l'habitude d'aller dans les RUINES parce qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours... mais aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment gentil... ... oh, je suis encore en train de divaguer je vais m'écarter de ton chemin Encourager 3 fois Textes d'ambiances * Ce monstre semble dépourvu de sens de l'humour... Examiner * Missed the memo and is the same difficulty as normal. en mode difficile * Et voilà Napstablook. Rencontre * Here comes Napstablook. Same as usual. en [http://fr.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Mode_Difficile Mode difficile] * Napstablook aimerait être autre part. Neutre * Napstablook regarde au loin. Neutre * Napstablook fait semblant de dormir. Neutre * Une légère odeur d'ectoplasme s'immisce autour de vous. '' 'Neutre' * ''Vous souriez patiemment à Napstablook. Encourager * Napstablook à l'air d'aller un tout petit mieux. après Encourager * Vous racontez une petite blague à Napstablook. #2 * Les encouragements semblent avoir amélioré l'humeur de Napstablook une fois de plus. après Encourager #2 * Napstablook veut vous montrer quelque chose. #3 * Napstablook attend votre réponse avec impatience. après Encourager #3 * Tu donnes une regard cruel à Napstablook. Menacer * Vous essayer de consoler Napstablook ... 'après avoir Menacer ou Attaquer après "Blook le Dandy"' de:Napstablook/Im Kampf en:Napstablook/In Battle pl:Napstablook/W walce ru:Напстаблук/В бою zh:‎Napstablook/戰鬥中 Catégorie:En Combat